


Thursday Night is Movie Night

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Frostiron Month [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers bonding time, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, References to Sex, prompt: fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron Month 09: Thursday night is movie night at Avengers Tower. Which means: copious amounts of popcorn, Clint lobbying for the shittiest movies ever made, Bruce falling asleep in his chair, Thor having an existential crisis because real life isn’t like TV, and Loki and Tony cuddling (and other things) on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Night is Movie Night

Sorry it’s late! I was at the Guardians of the Galaxy premiere. Got some awesome photos, met some of the actors (plus others not in the film), got a few autographs and then ran into Richard Armitage, Martin Freeman, Tom Rhys Harries and Zoe Wanamaker. I was basking in the second-hand fame and forgot all about posting :(

This is for the Frostiron Month Tumblr: Prompt 9.

July 25-27: Fluff: _Those rare special moments when they’re not trying to destroy/fight against something, themselves, or each other._

**“Thursday Night is Movie Night”**

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.   
**Summary:** [Tony/Loki] Frostiron Month 09: Thursday night is movie night at Avengers Tower. Which means: copious amounts of popcorn, Clint lobbying for the shittiest movies ever made, Bruce falling asleep in his chair, Thor having an existential crisis because real life isn’t like TV, and Loki and Tony cuddling (and other things) on the couch.   
**Warnings:** Slash. Loki/Tony. Fluff. Avengers bonding time. Cuddling. References to sex and kissing.   
**Rating:** PG-13 for references.   
**A/N:** Say it with me now: Awww! 

_XXX_

**Words:** 1,082   
**Chapter 1**  
The TV was soft in the background, its imaginary battle dull noise rather than the chaotic cacophony of their previous missions. The actors weren't terrible, but they weren't anything special either, and Tony was happy to just let it play out, half-ignored by them until the credits rolled. It gave the others something to focus on, so they didn't have to focus on _them_ ; Clint pulling faces across the dimly lit room every time Tony kissed Loki's forehead, or Thor scowling half-mockingly (but always half serious in his defence of his baby brother) whenever Tony got a hand between them and started touching places that he shouldn't while in company, or Steve's put upon sighing, mixed with wistful sighing, whenever Loki deigned to return Tony's attentions and they ended up in one or the others' laps, cuddling or kissing, and being stared at by bored Avengers. 

With the TV on, Clint was too busy arguing with Natasha softly about what techniques would actually work, and Steve was trying to keep the peace. Thor was, as always, engrossed by ‘your easily defeated Midgardian adversaries’ who were nothing like the ones they faced on a regular basis, and it was up to Bruce to explain why movies and sitcoms were unrealistic. Bruce rather liked their lazy Thursday night movie and popcorn routine; he could nap if he wanted to (though he preferred to do that during impromptu therapy sessions with Tony), or he could watch the movie (if it was his turn to pick one he was more likely to fall asleep, safe surrounded by his friends, his family, and it wasn't like he was going to miss anything if he'd already seen it). 

Tony had seen the majority of the 'best of' lists that came out every year. If it wasn't something he was interested in seeing, it was something Pepper had wanted to see, or Rhodey, or something Jarvis had turned on late on the nights Tony couldn't sleep and the background noise kept him awake and away from more nightmares. Loki had hardly seen any of Earth's more popular films, like Thor he was a little behind on the pop-culture references, but unlike his brother he had no interest in learning them. There were better pursuits of knowledge, more interesting uses of his time. Movie night served one wonderful purpose that Loki firmly believed in and enjoyed, enough so that when it was his turn to pick a movie, he'd pass the burden on to Tony and then curl up in his arms: a reward for not letting Clint waste his pick for something trashy. 

Loki liked to cuddle, and except for when they were sleeping, he didn't get to do it often. 

Tony wasn't a public display of affection kind of guy, and Loki had been raised in a society where showing off his inclination towards men would lead to him battling for first blood to defend his masculinity every time, so neither of them were the holding hands in public kind. But it was nice, on occasion, to hold Tony's hand. At restaurants, sometimes, or the theatre, or when the press were not-so-subtly trying to sneak a few photos of them first thing in the morning as Tony went to save New York and Loki kissed him goodbye on the balcony before teleporting after him. 

It was something they didn't talk about much, but that just happened anyway. They hugged one another after a nightmare, hands shaking as they carded fingers through the hair of the person trembling against them, reeking of fear; they held hands in front of Odin when Loki had announced to Asgard that he was in love with a mortal and was planning on living with him; Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist from behind, holding him tight against his chest (like a shield) before that, when they told Thor the same thing; and they lay like that during movie night sometimes, or with Loki's head in Tony's lap his fingers gently tracing the shell of his ears, or Loki massaging the feet Tony rested across his legs on other nights. 

They cuddled then, hands pressed over hearts to feel them beat, breathing in time with one another, slow and relaxed and happy. Movie night meant peace, it was where their new family gathered, and yeah they teased one another but more often than not they didn't: most of the time, Loki and Tony were left in peace to indulge in each other (their actions on the couch much tamer than in their bedroom). They were happy, and together. And so what if they didn't shove one another up against a wall to stake their claim in public (unless one was one feeling particularly jealous over something), because everyone who mattered knew that they belonged to one another. Norns, Loki had announced it before the well-to-do of Asgard, despite the scandal it probably caused after they'd left! 

So even though Bruce had fallen asleep again, and Natasha was flicking through a magazine rather than watching the movie, Clint was in the middle of a food coma and would probably sleep through the night, curled up on his bean bag, and Thor and Steve had left in search of enough food to satisfy their metabolism, Tony said "no, thanks," when Jarvis asked if he should switch the TV off. Loki had fallen asleep after the first film (this being the third of the night, so it was understandable that no one was really interested anymore), and Tony hadn't been too interested in them to begin with. But he kept it playing, even chosen another one to pick up as soon as the credits started to roll, because it meant keeping up the steady stream of background noise that had lulled Loki off in the first place. And _that_ meant that Tony could lie there a little longer, with his back against the couch, and Loki in front of him, face pressed to the crook of Tony's elbow and breath making the hairs stand on end with every exhale, legs tangled with Tony's own, and his hand clinging to one of the mortals, holding it pressed right over his heart. 

Thursday nights weren't generally peoples' favourite nights, because most still had to work on Friday. But, at Avengers Tower, Thursday nights were movie nights, which were the best sort of nights. Even if the films themselves were sometimes shit (thank you, Clint), the company never was. 

**The End**

Thanks for reading :)   
Just posted another fiction (not frostironmonth related) if you'd like to check it out? :)


End file.
